1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair clip combination device which can be alternatively arranged into three different forms for fastening the hair in different shapes.
2. Description of the Invention
A variety of hair clips have been disclosed for keeping the hair in place and decorating it, and have appeared on the market. However, regular hair clips have limitation in use, because they cannot be changed into different forms for fastening the hair in different shapes.